Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus and an X-ray imaging method, and more particularly, relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus and an X-ray imaging method that synthesize an image from a plurality of strip-shape X-ray images.
Background Art
Conventionally, it is known that there is an X-ray imaging apparatus to synthesize an image from a plurality of strip-shape X-ray images. Such an X-ray imaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-254160, for example.
The X-ray imaging apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-254160 includes an X-ray tube bulb to irradiate an X-ray to a subject and an X-ray detector to take X-ray images on the basis of the X-ray transmitted through the subject. Such an X-ray imaging apparatus is configured to squeeze the region irradiated with the X-ray into a slit manner and so as to take a plurality of strip-shape X-ray images. Further, such an X-ray imaging apparatus is configured to synthesize one image by connecting the plurality of strip-shape X-ray images following taking all strip-shape X-ray images. In such a conventional X-ray imaging apparatus, the taken strip-shape X-ray images are configured to be individually displayed one by one every imaging.